The Three of Swords
by unintended.lover
Summary: About to give up, Rukia is saved by her childhood friend. Rukia/Renji.


**The Three of Swords**

**Fandom: **Bleach**  
Title: **The Three of Swords**  
Pairing/Characters: **Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia**  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer/claimer: **Do not own.**  
Summary: **About to give up, Rukia is saved by her childhood friend.

**Notes: **Title inspired by the tarot card the Three of Swords which represents sorrow, extreme pain, heartbreak, and tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It poured for what seemed like weeks. A young, disheveled woman dressed in black robes stood in the rain. The stuffed animals in a bunch below the streetlight before her were soaked and tattered. Flower petals were ripped off their stems and scattered. It all resembled the devastation she has felt ever since he left.

"Onii-san…" She whispered, tears running down her cheeks. She could barely open her mouth to speak.

Four days ago seemed to be but a blur, a whirlwind of anguish and despair. Just a week ago they were training together and sharing a good time. But suddenly her beloved big brother fell into the chilling embrace of mortal death. Cold. Lonely. Pathetic. Rukia continued to feel her heart being ripped out of her chest. Her small figure felt heavy and her fingertips tingled in numbness. Every moment was painstaking without him.

Rukia fell down onto her knees, slamming down on the cold, wet concrete. The muddy water splashed on her robes and instantly made them heavy. The sudden pain did not matter. She secretly wished for it. She wanted death to take her, too.

In a hurry, Rukia slid the small bag she carried off of her back and unzipped it. Looking for something within, she could not stop the tears. Her throat felt like it was closing up and her eyes stung. The pins and needles in her fingertips began to ring throughout her body violently like thunder.

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled out a small blade. At that moment, she considered ending it all. She knew if she died here in front of her brother's death site, she would most likely become a hollow. But that did not matter to her anymore. Ending the pain, the fear, and escaping all the hardships in her life was all that mattered now. She didn't want the living world; she didn't want the Soul Society. All she wanted was some way to silence her racing mind.

She looked up to the cloudy sky.

_God, save me…_

Warm, caring arms were suddenly thrown around her waist. The rough, sturdy hands of a man rested on her small, frail stomach.

"What are you doing?" the mysterious man whispered. Rukia's eyes shot wide open, feeling his warm breath on the back of her neck. It gave her goose bumps.

Her eyes filled up with another round of tears and looked back down to the ground. "I have no one else in this universe. Just let me do it so I'll be happy."

The concerned man felt hurt. He wanted to tell her that she had him to hold onto. They have been friends for so long. If that wasn't enough, there's always the feelings he has beyond their long history together.

"Let me go, Renji."

Renji tightened his grip around her waist. "No. I don't ever want to lose you again." He pulled her into him, forcing her to fall back onto his chest.

Rukia could only blush, the dagger falling through her fingers and onto the ground. This was not like him at all. She felt confused but at the same time comforted.

"You said you feel alone. Well, I have been here for all these years, haven't I?"

"But Onii-san is gone," she replied. "He brought me into his home."

"If you want, I can bring you into mine." Even Renji's face turned pink a little. He never imagined himself saying something as sappy as that, but he absolutely hated seeing Rukia so lost and heartbroken.

"What else am I supposed to say…?" Another tear surfaced but this time Rukia felt warm. She realized in an instant that this is what her older brother would have wanted. He would want her to be taken care of and most importantly be happy.

"Heh." Swinging her legs over his lap, Renji slid his right arm under them to lift her up from the ground. Then, in a whirl, he threw her over his other shoulder, holding her with ease.

Her thoughts interrupted and suddenly startled, Rukia gasped in surprise. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" She began to flail her arms around, giving his back a beating.

"You just need a good nap. You can punish me later however you like." Renji flashed a little smirk as she tried to break his hold with all her might. To him, her beating felt like little butterfly kisses.

As the rain continued to pour down, he walked towards home, holding her close to his racing heart.


End file.
